This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application entitled INK JET PRINTING HEAD filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jul. 20, 2000 and there duly assigned Serial No. 2000/41744.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet print head and more particularly, to an inkjet print head, wherein an arrangement structure of heaters that form bubbles is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an inkjet print head is an apparatus for printing images of a prescribed color by ejecting ink droplets to a desired position on a recording paper. However the design of inkjet printheads are plagued by a number of deficiencies. First, when bubbles are being formed at one nozzle, the bubbles are formed in such a way that it creates a backflow along the ink supply line. Second, the process of bubble formation and ejection of ink at one nozzle can affect the quality of bubble formation and ejection at a neighboring nozzle. Thirdly, printheads are difficult to manufacture as it is difficult to align the nozzle plate with the substrate that generates the ink bubbles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved design for an inkjet print head.
It is also an object to provide a design for an inkjet printhead that eliminates the problem of backflow during bubble formation and during ejection of ink.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a design of an inkjet printhead where bubble formation and ejection of ink at one nozzle does not affect the performance of bubble formation and ejection at neighboring nozzles.
It is yet another object to provide a design of an inkjet printhead that is easy to manufacture by providing for easy alignment when joining the substrate with the nozzle plate.
Accordingly, to achieve the above object, there is provided an inkjet print head including: a substrate; a nozzle plate disposed on the substrate to form a space where ink is to be filled between the substrates and the nozzle plate, and on which several orifices connected to the ink space are formed to eject ink droplets; and heaters which forms bubbles for pushing ink droplets out through the orifices by heating ink by application of electric current, wherein elevation parts of which the heads are inserted into the orifices are provided, and the heaters are installed on the heads of the elevation parts.